User talk:Beamonde
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Flash Trek (Star Trek Fan Based Game) Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Could you give me permissions please, I want to help out please. If you dont trust me and you think I will destroy the wiki, just ask king shoot or adnan bhuiyan from the Tanki Online wiki. Rsa-ga7 AKA: Pyromaniac (talk) 20:11, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering how to mark a newly created page as Private or whatever it is calles, so that only I can edit I say so. This is so that I may freely edit a page over a course of two days without worrying about others tampering with it. Post the answer to my question on my wall please. THANK YOU!! Falcon0630 (talk) 01:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for fixing some small mistakes in the page I am editing, Flash Trek: Broken Mirror Weapons. It is appreciated and saved me time from going through the entire thing constantly. Please continue to edit any misspellings you notice. Let me know on my talk page before making any larger changes. Thanks much! Falcon0630 (talk) 21:41, January 11, 2014 (UTC)